Screw the canon
by Melicja
Summary: Po ukończeniu szkoły Harry wraca do szkoły. Spotyka go problem znacznie większy od Voldemorta.


Harry Potter był przerażony. Miał dopiero siedemnaście lat. Ledwo co pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, zaczął odbudowywać Hogwart i szukać firanek do swojego nowego mieszkania w magicznej części Londynu… A już przyszło mu zmierzyć się z czymś o wiele gorszym, niż całe zło tego świata. Nadchodzący kataklizm stanowił większe zagrożenie niż jakiś tam Czarny Pan i jego słudzy. Dało się go porównać tylko ze Ślizgonami na czekoladowym głodzie.

Usłyszał donośne pukanie. Westchnął ciężko, odliczył do dziesięciu, a nawet uszczypnął się w rękę – koszmar trwał dalej.

- Wejść – mruknął zrezygnowany, patrząc jak drzwi jego nowego gabinetu przekraczają Ron i Hermiona. „To jego przyszła żona" – szepnął jakiś głos wewnątrz jego głowy. Co do..?

- Harry! Nie wyobrażasz sobie tego! Nazwę swojego syna Hugo! Rozumiesz?! Hugo Weasley! A ona – tu spojrzał na Hermionę z wyraźną złością. – Zamierza mi na to pozwolić!

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Dwa Razy, zdziwił się, marszcząc brwi. Nie on w tej grupie był myślicielem i nie zamierzał udawać, że kiedykolwiek chciał być. Stanowił kwintesencję Gryfońskości: zawsze szybciej myślał, niż działał, nie wolno mu było wiedzieć i rozumieć zbyt dużo, bo to… Zaprzeczyłoby kanonowi.

- Och, to jego wewnętrzny epilog, Harry, nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś. To ten głos w nas wszystkich, który pojawił się, gdy pokonałeś V-… Voldemorta… – stara, dobra Hermiona, wciąż bała się wypowiedzieć jego imię. – Przedstawił się jako „Dziewiętnaście lat później" i mówi nam, co będziemy robić – zirytowała się nagle. – Jakie to denerwujące, że ja muszę wszystko wiedzieć! Ani razu w życiu nie wolno mi się pomylić! Powinnam być w Ravenclawie! To frustrujące!

- Mnie to mówisz?! Ciebie nie uznają za wspaniałego bohatera, który musi uratować świat i za każdym razem mu się to udaje! To jest takie przewidywalne, a ja…

Rozległo się pukanie. Harry spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciół. Hermiona wyciągnęła z torby ulotkę o OWUTEMach, którą zaczęła z przejęciem studiować, a Ron obraził się, bo nie pozwolili mu dojść do słowa. Wszystko po staremu… Harry otworzył zaklęciem drzwi. Był czarodziejem, więc używanie mugolskich sposobów byłoby faux pais.

Do gabinetu weszła grupa Ślizgonów z grobowymi minami. Na czele stał Draco Malfoy, próbujący wysyłać wzrokiem Avady, jednak po wielkiej wojnie jego blond włosy nieco się roztrzepały, przez co cała zabójcza moc zgromadzona w lodowatym spojrzeniu, zniknęła.

- Potter – powiedział elokwentnie, jak przystało na wychowanka Hogwartu. Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten chłopak myślał o nim aż tyle, żeby zapamiętać jego nazwisko i wypowiadać je bez obrzydzenia. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, co Rowling MI zrobiła.

- Nie zrobiła ci nic gorszego, niż mi – burknął urażony Ron, którego stwierdzenie nie doczekało się nawet pogardliwego spojrzenia.

- Sprawiła, że ożeniłem się z dziewczyną, która nawet nie występuje w książce. Ona nawet nie jest epizodyczna. Astoria Greengrass… W dodatku młodsza od nas! Ja powinienem być z kimś, kto jest znany! Przecież tu było tyle wspaniałych, drugoplanowych postaci… Pansy i Milicenta – rzucił okiem w stronę dwóch dziewcząt, z których o jednej wiemy, że jest mopsem, a o drugiej, że ma kota… I nic więcej. – Byłyby świetne i to najlepiej razem. Na Merlina! Nawet Flitwick byłby lepszy! On chociaż tu występował!

Harry uśmiechnął się do Ślizgona ze zrozumieniem. Nigdy nie czuł, że Malfoy był mu tak bliski, jak w tej właśnie chwili. Jego wewnętrzny epilog zaszeptał: „za dziewiętnaście lat będziecie mieli trochę cieplejsze stosunki, kiedy będziecie wyprawiać dzieci do Hogwartu. To wszystko dzięki tej chwili". Jego uśmiech przygasł nieco. Jak miał radzić sobie w życiu bez świadomości, że zawsze gdzieś tam będzie jego największy wróg, do którego mógłby zwrócić się o złą radę, podanie cyjanku i rzucenie Cruciatusa?

- Draco, ty nie masz na co marudzić. Ja przez pół książki nie miałem płci! – wybuchł zrozpaczony Blaise Zabini. - Nie zgadzam się z takim traktowaniem! Nawet nie wiem, co się później ze mną dzieje! Mówią o mnie tylko w dwóch tomach! Nawet Montague występuje częściej!

- Przestań z tym nazwiskiem, jestem Chris! – oburzył się rzeczony Montague. Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia.

- TO TY MASZ IMIĘ?!

- Nie… Ale zawsze chciałem nazywać się Christopher…

W tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł Severus Snape, powiewając demonicznie szatą i wywołując skojarzenia do nietoperza, jak na postać kanoniczną przystało. Usiadł w wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu i patrzył przez chwilę na zaskoczone spojrzenia uczniów. Wreszcie Hermiona odważyła się powiedzieć mu tę straszną prawdę.

- Panie profesorze, panu nie wolno tu być. Pan przecież nie żyje.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się złośliwie.

- Panno Granger, widzę, że nie czytała pani „Historii Hogwartu" wystarczająco dokładnie. Najbardziej kontrowersyjne postacie _nigdy_ nie giną. A w każdym razie, moje fanki nigdy nie uwierzyłyby w moją śmierć. I żeby nie było wątpliwości: moje włosy byłyby zadbane, gdyby odgórne rozkazy nie kazały mi myć w ich oleju. „Zobaczysz, Severusie, będą błyszczały jak nowe" – prychnął – Też mi coś.

Do gabinetu weszła także profesor McGonagall, dyskutując zawzięcie z duchem Dumbledore'a. Prowadzili za sobą długi sznureczek uczniów. Pomieszczenie zaczęło powiększać się do nienaturalnie szerokich rozmiarów, aby ich wszystkich pomieścić.

- Severusie, cieszę się, że jednak postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć – Dumbledore obdarzył Snape'a uprzejmym uśmiechem. - Witajcie, zebrani. Pewnie dziwi was, że jestem duchem… Cóż, z mojego miejsca spoczynku zwolnili mnie specjalnie dla was. To nasze naprawdę ostatnie spotkanie, więc może zechcecie poczęstować się… - na sam dźwięk słów „poczęstować się" zgromadzeni lekko pozielenieli. – Nie? No dobrze. Pewnie macie mnóstwo pytań. Może skończyłbym inaczej, gdyby nie Grinenwald…

- Właśnie! Na to też się nie zgadzam! – wykrzyknął nagle Zabini, podchodząc do dyrektora. – Nie może pan być jedynym homoseksualistą w tej książce! Żądam równouprawnienia! I zniesienia nakazu noszenia szat przez cały czas! To niszczy mój indywidualizm!

Chłopak szarpnął jednym, szybkim ruchem swoją szatę, której… nie udało mu się rozerwać. Zaklął głośno, tak, jak potrafią tylko zdemoralizowani Ślizgoni, i rozpiął ją metodą tradycyjną, aby nie tracić więcej czasu. To było przerażające. Starsi uczniowie zasłaniali młodszym oczy, żeby nie zemdleli z przerażenia, a Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Miał Wiele Osobowości, przyglądał się Zabiniemu z żywym zainteresowaniem. Podziwiał jego obcisłe, skórzane spodnie oraz błyszczący top. „To prawda – myślał – Ślizgoni są naprawdę deprawujący. Czemu nie zgodziłem się zostać jednym z nich?".

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że któreś z was pójdzie w moje ślady – Dumbledore otarł łzę wzruszenia z policzka. – Co prawda myślałem, że będziesz to ty, Harry, a nie któryś ze Ślizgonów…

- Nie chcę wam przerywać – zaczęła nagle Pomyluna Lovegood, wpatrując się w byłego dyrektora nieobecnym wzrokiem – Ale charpaki krętorogie właśnie rozpoczynają swój okres godowy. Ich rogi mogą przydać się nam do odbudowy zamku. Tata mi powiedział.

- Znowu zaczyna – mruknęła Cho Chang. Harry, słysząc jej głos, uśmiechnął się promiennie. Dziewczyna szturchnęła Lunę, żeby ta nie ośmieliła się dalej mówić. – Jaki my mamy wybór! Albo wariatki, albo zdrajczynie…

- Nie jestem zdrajczynią! – Marietta wybuchła płaczem.

- …albo bliźniaczki, które nie potrafią iść nigdzie bez swojej drugiej połówki, która jest w _innym domu_ – karcącym wzrokiem spojrzała na Padmę Patil, która schowała się za Paravati szepcząc do jej pleców „udawaj, że mnie nie ma". – Żadnego porządnego Krukona w całym zamku, nikogo!

- Porządnego Krukona? – żachnął się Warrington. – Spójrz lepiej na Ślizgonów! Ten przeklęty kapelusz miał szukać ludzi ambitnych, lojalnych, sprytnych, żądnych władzy i czystokrwistych. Spójrz na Goyle'a i świętej pamięci Crabbe'a, niech Salazar ma go w swojej opiece! Przecież oni nie mają nic, poza czystą krwią, a lojalni nie są Ślizgonom, tylko młodemu Malfoyowi!

Goyle spojrzał na starszego kolegę ze zdziwioną miną. Otworzył usta, a po chwili zamknął je w zamyśleniu, analizując, czy powinien się obrazić. W końcu zdecydował, że zje ciastko, co też wprowadził w czyn.

- Nie narzekaj – powiedział spokojnie Cedric Diggory, a raczej jego duch, unoszący się w okolicach żyrandolu. Był prawdziwym wcieleniem Puchonityzmu! A przy okazji, jedynym Puchonem, którego z imienia i nazwiska potrafi wymienić przeciętny fan. – W moim domu jestem jedyną osobą, która była naprawdę znacząca do tej książki, a i tak nie żyję. Patrząc z tej perspektywy, każdy z was ma lepiej niż ja. Poza tym, pozostali uczniowie czczą mnie przez to na równi ze Złotym Chłopcem z Gryffindoru… - uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Nie wściekał się tylko dlatego, że jako Puchon, nie powinien tego robić. Powinien sprawiedliwie oceniać, a jego sprawiedliwa ocena mówiła mu, że w tym pomieszczeniu jest jedyną osobą godną uwagi.

- Wy przynajmniej nie macie jednocechowych osobowości – warknął Marcus Flint. – My za to musimy być agresywni i źli. Nie mamy innego wyboru i wolno nam tylko posługiwać się przemocą.

- A nie chcecie tego? – uprzejmie zainteresowała się Hanna Abbot.

- Nie! – Flint zabrał pałkę do Quidditcha Bole'owi, zamachnął się i pozbawił koleżankę przytomności, zachowując przy tym kanon oszustów i agresorów ze Slytherinu. – I nigdy więcej mnie do tego nie zmuszaj!

Kilku Ślizgonów z uznaniem pokiwało głowami, a pani Pomfrey z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy podbiegła do Hanny. Natychmiast zaczęła poić ją eliksirem o dość specyficznych walorach zapachowych. Zgromadzeni rzucili się do okna, otwierając je na oścież, aby wpuścić choć trochę świeżego powietrza i wtedy… Stało się to, czego Harry Potter obawiał się już od dawna… Dokładniej od dwóch tygodni, czyli odkąd pokonał Czarnego Pana. On… _wrócił_.

Lord Voldemort, z wyrazem całkowitego obrzydzenia na twarzy, wleciał przez okno, przenikając swoją półprzezroczystą osobą przez twarze zebranych, po czym „usiadł" na biurku. Jego wzrok padł na Dumbledore'a i natychmiast zapłonął w nim strach. Nie, on nie był duchem. Był… Czymś innym.

- Tom Riddle – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Widzę, że nie mogłeś zdecydować się, czy odejść z zabitymi, czy chcieć zmartwychwstawać po raz kolejny? Rzeczywiście, w twoim wypadku ta decyzja ma nieco... Odmienne skutki… Niż u Cedrika.

- Bo jestem do szpiku kości przesiąknięty złem… - zamruczał pod nosem, po czym wybuchł płaczem. – To nie tak miało być! Ten przeklęty chłopak miał zginąć, nie ja! On nie powinien siedzieć tu żywy! Zastanawialiście się chociaż, po co ja chcę zdobyć świat?! Może chciałem zabić mugoli, a na ich miejsce wyhodować szczęśliwe, różowe króliki, co?! Tak! Bo ja też mam uczucia! Nie okazywałem ich przez większość swojego życia, ale mam!

Harry wpatrywał się w Voldemorta oszołomiony. To było najdziwniejsze wystąpienie, jakie widział w życiu. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Było Wymawiać, Gdy Jeszcze Żył, zorientował się, że popełnił błąd.

- Wybaczcie. Jestem przecież zły. Potter! Jeszcze wrócę, żeby cię zabić! Zmartwychwstanę po raz kolejny, a ty poddasz się wtedy mojej prawdziwej władzy!

Oślepiony Bazyliszek, tkwiący za plecami czarodzieja, zasyczał wściekle, udając nienawistny śmiech. Czarny Pan skrzywił się, co utrudniał mu nieco brak pasującego do twarzy nosa.

- Och, zamknij się. Avada Kedavra – mruknął, wystrzeliwując zielony promień w stronę węża, który zniknął.

- Ty… Go zabiłeś? – zapytał Malfoy niepewnie.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dopóki staram się zachowywać kanonicznie, tylko on chce ze mną rozmawiać… Nikt mnie nie szanuje, nikt ze mną nie rozmawia…

Ron poczuł nagłą potrzebę solidaryzacji z prawie-że-człowiekiem, który czuł się tak bardzo podobnie do niego. W przypływie spontanicznych emocji, rzucił się na Voldemorta, przez którego spektakularnie przeleciał, lądując na ścianie za biurkiem. Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego z widoczną czułością i „podszedł" do jego ciała, unosząc się lekko nad ziemią. Ron wpatrywał się w niego półprzytomnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Wiesz… Pieprzyć kanon – mruknął z czymś na twarzy, co można byłoby nazwać uśmiechem, gdyby jego mięśnie byłyby zdolne do wyprodukowania czegoś tak skomplikowanego, po czym pochylił się nad młodym Weasley'em i pocałował go łapczywie. Chłopak odwzajemniał, choć z pewną trudnością, gdyż niematerialne ciało Voldemorta trudno było opanować.

Zgromadzeni w gabinecie przez chwilę nie mogli wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Po chwili rozległy się głośne oklaski, co jednak nie przeszkadzało kochankom w konsumowaniu nowego związku. Postanowiono zostawić ich w spokoju.

- Hej, Potter! – zawołał Zabini, przysuwając się do Harry'ego. - Wiesz… Może my też zaczniemy pieprzyć… Kanon?

Harry roześmiał się szczerze.

- Z tobą zawsze, Zabini.

Zignorowali wrzeszczący w agonii wewnętrzny epilog i odeszli w siną dal do dormitorium Slytherinu. Żyli długo, szczęśliwie i wbrew prawom logiki.


End file.
